Challenging Weeks
by AmyNChan
Summary: A response to Snavej's challenges. There will be more than one week-long challenge, and this is where my responses shall be posted! Currently: Angst Week - Day 5 - Terminal
1. Fluff-1-Animals

**_AmyNChan: Okay, I'm almost late with this, but I managed to do it! *^_^*_**

 ** _Naru: This is in response to Snavej's Fluff Week prompt_**

 ** _Mai: Number one! Animals!_**

 ** _AmyNChan: We don't own Ghost Hunt! Enjoy~! *^_^*_**

"Um...Naru?"

"What is it, Mai?" Oliver Davis was a busy man, even entering into a relationship with Mai Taniyama had not changed such a basic and self-evident fact. However, he had been getting better about simply answering her rather than putting up with pretending to ignore her. This way was far more efficient in the long run.

Most of the time.

"Why is there an iguana in the front office?" the brunette queried. As if he did not know where exactly her working station lay in the building, she pointed towards it as she continued. "More importantly, why's he on my desk?"

"Madoka's asked me to look after him today," he said as a way of explanation. He took the topmost slip of paper and slid it to the side. Junk mail.

"Okay, so why's he on my desk?" Mai asked.

Oliver chose not to answer this question. It was so blatantly obvious that she would understand—

"Naru, you can't be serious. You told Madoka that you would look after him," the woman groaned. Oliver fought a headache.

"Mai, you are better with animals than I, being—"

"Out of the goodness of my heart, I'm not even going to let you finish that thought," she interrupted. The raven-haired boy chose not to comment. He was currently taking notes on a case that seemed mildly interesting. Possibly poltergeist pandemonium. "Naru!"

"What is it, Mai?"

"I can't work with an iguana staring at me like that! I'd be fine with a puppy or a kitten, but an iguana? I won't get anything done!"

"You're not getting anything done now," he pointed out. She then donned a look. The look that meant she was going to head straight to her apartment or to a friend's house for the next three days if he did not take the creature away. He sighed. Women were frustrating.

"If you can accomplish your work while watching Kei, I will close the office as soon as Madoka returns," he said. He did not even need to look to see the hopeful glint in her eye.

The things he would do because he loved her. Compromise was such a pain in the butt, but if it made her smile like that he would continue to do so.

"Promise?" she asked from the doorway. Oliver tore his eyes from his work. Darnit, she was really cute today. Her eyes glinted with hope and her mouth was barely restraining a smile. Suddenly, a grin spread across her features and she jumped in jubilee. "Yay! I'll hold you to it, Naru!"

With that, she skipped out of the room. It was then that Oliver noticed that his guard had lowered again, revealing that smile that only existed for her.

He tried to resurrect his walls quickly so as to return to work.

But his mind was still stuck on how happily she had hopped from his doorway.

 _And_ _she_ _was worried about being distracted..._ he mused as he tried to get his mind back to work. The things that girl did to him...

 ** _AmyNChan: Short, but I hope it worked and I hope it was fluffy. XDDDD_**

 ** _Naru: It will suffice._**

 ** _AmyNChan: *Whe—_**

 ** _Naru: For now._**

 ** _AmyNChan: *gulps*_**

 ** _Mai: Please read and review! *^_^*_**


	2. Fluff-2-Tea

_**AmyNChan: Okay, almost late for this one and almost didn't make the prompt, but it's here now!**_

 _ **John: But-**_

 _ **AmyNChan: DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**_

The day had been horrible by her standards. Absolutely horrible. The director had been overly sweet once more, her obviously skeptical co-hosts had once again tried to sully her name, the 'fans' she had agreed to meet with had fired accusation after accusation at her, and security had forced her from her own hotel room due to possible concerns with the safety of her housing options.

Needless to say, this was not a good day to be Masako Hara.

The last reason had driven her to the normal place of refuge. At least, it had become an odd tradition of sorts to come here whenever she could simply stand negativity no more.

"Thanks for coming to help again, Masako-san," John smiled as he tucked another child in for bed. "The kids here really do love it when you stop by for a visit."

"It's my pleasure," Masako returned. The boy that had been holding onto her arm nonstop for the afternoon was obviously drowsy, but just as clearly fighting sleep. These were children's problems. Ones she wished she could relive. "Haa-kun, it's time for bed."

"But I don't..." Whatever the boy had been about to say was interrupted by hiw own yawn. When Masako stood, the boy could no longer support himself on his own two feet. The celebrity assisted him to his cot, lay him down, and tucked his covers about him. By the time her self-appointed task was done, the lad had fallen asleep.

"He was tired." Somehow, saying it aloud made Masako feel even better. A warmth in her chest that seemed unexplainable, yet constantly appeared whenever she helped these children with menial tasks.

"Yes, he was," John agreed. The duo slipped out of the room and turned out the light, having finished putting all of the children to bed. Father Tojou was upstairs with the older children, reading them parables from the Bible. "Masako-san, would you like some tea before you leave?"

Masako smiled.

Any horrible day was easily turned around. All she had to do was come to the orphanage, help John with the children, and accept his offer of tea. Then everything would be fine again.

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you."

 _ **AmyNChan: Okay, if I can get it done, tomorrow's prompt is "Everyday!" XD**_

 _ **John: Please read and review-desu!**_

 _ **Masako: *facepalms, but is smiling***_


	3. Fluff-3-Every Day

_**AmyNChan: New day new couple! *^_^***_

 _ **Luella: Amy-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt!**_

Martin was a man of great patience. He was a university professor, respected by his friends and colleagues, and he had a loving and rambunctious wife. A wife that had slowly been going into recluse as of late.

Every day, she would come home from her job, start dinner, participate in small talk with that strained smile he detested, and retreat to their room. She would already be asleep by the time he joined her after signing off on paperwork. Every day for the past two weeks. He had given her space, attempted to leave surprises for her that would surely uplift her mood, remind her that he loved her and that he was there for her should she need it. Every day.

But it only seemed to be getting worse.

Today was Sunday. He would be called away for a business trip in America soon and he despised the thought of leaving Luella here alone with the mood she had been in. With that thought, he set his paperwork down—no one would die if he did not authorize the PK trials right away—and retired to his room early.

His hand was on the doorknob when he heard it. Crying. A soft shuddering breath which meant his wife was shedding tears.

"Lu," he called softly as he opened the door. A sharp intake of breath told him what he already knew. She did not want him to see her sorrow.

This meant diddly squat to him. His wife was in pain. No matter the kind of pain, he had vowed to keep her safe from it all. He took careful steps towards her, hoping she would not close herself off from him.

The steps were agonizing for him, knowing he could not be swift and reckless with her. He could not fix the problem quickly and gain his old wife back. He had to be careful. Even he could tell that whatever was troubling her was something that required tact and care. He had thought sitting beside her would ease the tension. It did nothing of the sort.

"Lu," he tried again. He looked at his wife. The shine in her hair had dulled with her dismay and the life she so normally extruded was dampened. But she was in there, so he had to try and get her to out with it. "Tell me what's wrong."

Despite his gentle tone, he saw tears escape her eyes. He sent forth an arm to gather her up. To hold her closer to his beating heart and to somehow keep her from the pain she was going through.

He was shocked when she struggled.

"L—"

"I can't..." she choked out. He noticed whatever she had been hiding in her pillowcase for the past two weeks. A doctor's notice.

Martin understood. He had been warned about this early on, that the possibility existed. Her father had warned it was a genetic possibility. Her mother had been adamant that it could very well happen to them. He had already made his peace with this fact.

Luella could not bear children and after many years of denial and blind optimism she was finally coming to terms with it.

"Martin, I can't give you children..." Luella sobbed. "Every day I've tried to be hopeful and optimistic. Every day I've tried to find a new way to look myself in the mirror and say 'We'll have children someday'. Every day I tried to believe in that, but I got checked by the doctor. If I get pregnant, I'll only miscarry! Martin, I've failed as a woman and a wife and I'll never be a mother!"

Screw tact.

Martin reached his arm out once more and pulled his wife in. When she struggled, he only held on tighter. When she sobbed loudly, he silently prayed that the tears would run dry soon. When she lay limp in his arms, softly crying as she had no more left to cry, he spoke.

"I don't care about having our own kids," he said. Luella flinched, but he continued. "Lu, I knew we probably wouldn't have kids since our second date. As a woman, you're headstrong and relentless, filled with optimism and hope. You're kind to everyone around you and sometimes you're a bit stubborn. As a woman, you're one of a kind and I wouldn't replace you for the world. You _are_ my world. As a wife, I've never felt unloved by you and you stand true to what you believe in. We've had our fights and our disagreements but at the end of the day we compromise. As a wife, you're the only one I could ever want in my lifetime."

"But I can never be a _mother_ ," she said. Martin sighed.

Stubbornness.

"Says who?"

"The doctor who's telling me that my womb is too hostile to house a growing child!"

"But that doesn't mean you can't be a _mother_."

When his wife looked at him with those tear-stained eyes, he could only lean forward and kiss her nose. He wiped the stray tears away with his thumb and gave her a smile. "I've been looking into it and while adopting would be terribly difficult here in the UK, the option is there."

"Adopt?" Her eyes glistened with hope and slight reservation. Martin smiled. Lu was coming back. He nodded.

"They won't be ours genetically and we might have to fight to keep them, but there's nothing stopping you from being a mother to kids who need it most," he said, trying for gentle persuasion. Yes, he wanted to be a father and raise a child from infant to adulthood, but this option was also there. If possible, he would like to take it with his wife.

"They...would be our children?" Luella asked. She stopped struggling and decided to hold onto his arm. Martin smiled.

"We would raise whoever came into our house with the same love and care we would give any child we could bear. We could start the process as soon as we come back from America," Martin said.

His wife looked at him. Then she covered her mouth and tears began to trickle down her face. He could tell by the crinkles at the edges of her eyes that these tears were those of happiness.

"We can be parents?" she asked timidly. Martin nodded and smiled.

"Every day for the rest of our lives."

 _ **AmyNChan: Not sure if it was good enough as fluff, but I just wanted to do it. XD**_

 _ **Martin: Also, for anyone who wishes to participate in these challenges, visit**_ ** _AmyNChan or Snavej's profile, where a link to the challenges will be provided._**

 _ **Luella: Yes, it's quite fun and the challenges won't stop for this week. There are several other themed weeks planned!**_

 _ **AmyNChan: So, wherever a Ghost Hunt fan may be, feel free to join in on the fun~! *^_^***_

 _ **Luella: Also, please read and review!**_


	4. Fluff-4-Lessons

_**AmyNChan**_ : _ **almost late, laptop dying, don't own Ghost Hunt! Enjoy!**_

Hoshou Takigawa was always learning new things. New songs to play on his guitar, new methods of exorcism, new places to find a good meal, new hobbies to explore—if only briefly. He liked new things and considered himself a someone adventuresome man.

But if there was anything he enjoyed learning the most, it was how to deal with this old hag beside him.

"I told you! It's an earth-bound spirit!"

At this point in the conversation, but of them knew it was not true. He was trying to figure out why she held to it so closely.

"No, it's not! Why are you so stubborn?"

He watched her expression. Her fiery red hair and her made up face. Her eyebrows created a sharp downturn that was a signal. He knew what was coming from lessons past.

"I am not, you obscene old man!"

A warning which he promptly ignored.

"Hah? All I see is a stubborn old hag! The case—OW!"

The red haired beauty held her purse in angry victory and Hoshou's mission became even more dire. A burning in his gut told him that no matter what, he would unravel the mysteries of Ayako Matsuzaki, the most compelling lesson of all.

 _ **AmyNChan: Please read and review! Last prompt-tomorrow's-is on trouble!**_


	5. Fluff-5-Trouble

_**AmyNChan: Okay, last prompt for Fluff week, but the fun is soooo not over! XD**_

 _ **Madoka: Oh, yes! Do tell!**_

 _ **AmyNChan: After this prompt, okay? *^_^***_

 _ **Lin: Agreed. Also, Chan-san does not own Ghost Hunt.**_

Her ideas were almost never considered to be good ones outside her field of work. Mainly because they usually caused mischief at the expense of someone. Whether it be herself or someone else, the twinkle in her eye usually meant trouble for somebody.

In this case, it happened to be her dear husband in her line of fire.

"Madoka, pass me the paint."

"I can help, too. I'm not an invalid," Madoka whined as she had been doing for the past hour. Have to keep up appearances, after all.

"You're pregnant," he stated from his position on the small stepladder. "And not just pregnant, but eight and a half months along. The bottom half of the room is finished and I'm not having you on a ladder when you're so close to delivery."

See? He was being pure evil.

"Can't I just help with something?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye. It could be easily misread as hope.

"No."

"Please?" He was just asking for it.

"Madoka." His voice was warning. His eyes were pleading with her to drop the argument. Instead, she grinned.

"Fine," she said as she stood, bringing the bucket of paint with her. In a split-second of pure mischief and childishness, she took the happy yellow hue and splashed it all over her husband, dousing him in the all too bright color.

The tall man stood still for a moment, giving Madoka enough time to waddle away to the safety of their bedroom. She had only managed to make it to the door when Kojou had broken from his stupor. The pink haired woman grinned.

She loved trouble.

Especially when it involved her husband.

 _ **AmyNChan: lol, when preggers with Souta-kun. XD**_

 _ **Madoka: a-hem!**_

 _ **AmyNChan: ah, all right. Next month will be another week filled with prompts like this one! The prompts will be found on Ghosties and Other Things, a forum created by Snavej-chan! *^_^***_

 _ **Lin: Feel free to participate if you were not able to do so already.**_

 _ **AmyNChan: And please don't forget to read and review~! *^_^***_


	6. Humor-1-It's the Kiss Cam!

_**AmyNChan: Okay, still taking part of the weeks. Here's my take on "It's the Kiss Cam!"**_

 _ **Mai: Amy-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**_

"How did you get these tickets again?" Mai asked of her best friend. They were currently at a basketball game where the home team was loosing three-to-one. Which was excellent news for the purchaser of said tickets. "And on that topic, how did you even get Naru to agree to let us go?"

"Come on, big boss doesn't run our lives," Yasuhara said with a grin. "I just put in my two weeks and forged your signature so you could come, too."

"But what if I didn't want to come?" Mai asked, indignant. Even if she were happy with the time off, Yasu had no right to— "And you can forge my signature?"

"Hey, look! They're about to shoot!"

"Really?" Mai asked, turning back to the game. The home team had missed a free throw. She and Yasu cheered alongside the rest of the visiting section while the home section only groaned.

"I don't get how he could have missed that," Yasu said. "It was three feet in front of him."

"Did you just make a reference?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Mai only rolled her eyes at her friend. She could not stay mad at him for long, and the game was a great thing to come to. She looked down at the cheerleading section, Yasu's cousin standing proudly as one of the cheerleaders. Mai offered the girl a wave which sparked a smile.

"Yuuki is really taken with you," Yasu said. "I can't believe how far she pushed me to get me to take you."

"Ah, so it runs in the family, then?" Mai smirked. Yasu faked mortality.

"I'm wounded," he cried. "To think that you would believe I'd go to such _lengths_ …"

"You _forged my signature_."

"You only learned about that two minutes ago."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"Well, I—"

"OSO-NII!" a voice cried from the floor, drawing the friends away from their light banter. Yuuki Yasuhara only smiled as she pointed up.

There, in all its heart-filled, pink-embroidered, lovey-dovey glory lay the screen. With two words written in flowery script.

"It's the Kiss Cam!" Mai yelled, mortified. Yasu chuckled and held his hand over his eyes. Normally, he would have no problem with this and would use it to humiliate Mai to the ends of the earth, but today—

"OSO-NII!" Yuuki cried again. "Kiss your bride!"

"I'm not his bride!" Mai managed to yell hoarsely, flushed all the way to her ears. She turned to her friend. "I thought you told her—"

"It doesn't matter how many times I tell her, she won't hear of it," he laughed. Mai slumped back in her seat, wishing to be taken by a ghost right about now. It would have been amazing if there was a poltergeist or something. Just to save her.

"Hey, Mai, it's just the kiss cam. It doesn't mean anything," he said. Mai groaned.

And then there was something on her cheek. Then gone again. She peered through her fingers to see Yasu pulling away. Quizzically, she looked up at the screen for a replay.

Yasu had given her a peck on the cheek.

"ONO-NII AND MAI-CHAN ARE MARRIED NOW!"

Mai hid back into her hands. Despite her best friend's mercy, his cousin would humiliate her to death about this.

 _ **AmyNChan: To me, Mai and Yasu are just friends in this, but you can take it however you want. XD**_

 _ **Mai: What's tomorrow's prompt?**_

 _ **Dancing**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Well, see ya'll later~! *^_^***_


	7. Humor-2-Dancing

_**AmyNChan: Okay, this was a bit of a rush between homework and whatnot. XDDD Enjoy this prompt!**_

 _ **John: Dancing! *smiles* And Amy-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt!**_

"Please, father John!" the children cried again, tugging on his robes. "Please!"

"Well... children, I—"

"Please!" Their begging faces were too much to bear. He looked to his colleague for help, only to find that he had already succumbed to the desires of the children. There would be no escape for him.

"I'm no good—"

"You said we were princesses!" one of the youngest girls, Tanya, said. "And princesses dance with handsome princes!"

Although that was not quite what John had meant, he would not point this out to the child. Unfortunately, this meant that all of the young girls—two to five in age—all chimed in likewise.

"We wanna dance with prince John!" they cried out.

"I'm not a—"

"Please, prince John! Dance with the princesses!" they begged again, eyes turning hopeful on him. Again, John cast a look over to the lucky Father Tojou, who was already entertaining the boys with stories of brave knights, adventure, and dragons. John should have known better than to tell the girls a story of a beautiful princess who was swept off her feet by the kind prince.

Still, he supposed this would be better than having to battle faux dragons later. He stood and the girls around him cheered.

"Me first!" Tanya cried. The rest of the girls hurried into a line behind her. John moved the young girl around for a few seconds before—

"Oops..." she said as she stepped on his foot. John smiled at the beginner.

"You did very well. Keisha, it's your turn," he said, allowing Tanya to go to the back of the line and beckoning the second girl forward. She grinned as she grabbed his hands and he began to lead her about.

"Oops..." she said as she stepped on his foot. John winced as he smiled and sent the girl to the back of the line with a compliment. The third girl did the same.

And the fourth.

And the fifth.

And the sixth.

All the way until the twenty fourth.

And John knew he would never be cut out for dancing ever again in his life.

 _ **AmyNChan: Poor John... ^^;**_

 _ **John: It's all right. *nursing his feet* I'm sure they'll get better in time.**_

 _ **AmyNChan: You're so nice... XD Next prompt:**_

 _ **Song**_


	8. Humor-3-Song

_**AmyNChan: Okay, so written in between classes and refreshing on Black Cat, I give you the prompt of Song! XD**_

 _ **Naru: Chan-san does not own Ghost Hunt.**_

"This establishment is so…interesting."

Oliver supposed the girl had no more to say on their surroundings. Obviously she had not done her research prior to her latest blackmail attempt, as he knew she would never go to a place such as this of free will. At least, not when she was so obviously blackmailing him.

Hara-san led them to a table in the back where water had already been poured. The restaurant had a dance floor in the center, meant for classier dances such as the waltz or tango on nights such as tonight.

Perhaps she had done her research after all. He narrowed his eyes at her. There was only so much blackmail a man could take.

She, on the other hand, had already opened her menu and was perusing the options. He did the same, though he would most likely do what he did every other time. Order the smallest thing on the menu that was vegetarian, chatter politely, and then leave as quickly as possible.

"Perhaps I should try the salmon. I hear it's divine," Hara-san said. Oliver did not grace her with a response.

He merely looked over his own menu. How to leave without dancing…that was the question.

The danger appeared averted for the longest while. The waiter had come and gone, the dinner had been eaten, and then dessert had been ordered as per Hara-san's "request". Just as Oliver had finished his order of tea, a new song came on.

Hara-san chanced a glance at him. He narrowed his eyes. Absolutely not.

"This is my favorite song."

It was a hint. He would not bite.

"It's slow."

"It's meant to be danced to."

A more blazing hint. He would refuse.

"Interesting."

The silence was there. He would keep it around as long as he possibly—

"I might never get another chance to dance to this song."

"That's unfortunate."

It really was not.

"K—"

"Excuse me," a voice asked. It was small and male. Perhaps Oliver's saving grace for the evening. He turned to prompt the young man on, hoping he would say what he appeared to be asking. "I c-couldn't help but notice… A beautiful lady such as yourself should have a-at least one dance. S-so, I mean… I-If I give you a dance, could you sign a paper for my sister? She loves your show…"

Weak, hurried, and obviously a cover-up. Still, Oliver took that as his cue and saving grace.

"Thank you for your offer," he stated. "I cannot dance with her, so your offer is most welcome. After all…"

He chanced a glance at the girl. She was subtly angry at him for leaving, but he would not be manipulated this far.

"This _is_ her favorite song."

Oliver took his victory with a smirk as he exited the restaurant, leaving Masko to dance with a very polite fan.

 _ **AmyNChan: lolol. There's only so far you can push stubborn people, Masako-chan. XD**_

 _ **Masako: Hmph!**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Next prompt is Facepaint!**_


	9. Angst-1-Children

_**AmyNChan: I got really busy and couldn't finish the last week, but I'll try really hard for this week!**_

 ** _Yasu: Let the angst begin!_**

 ** _AmyNChan: How can you say that with such a happy face...?_**

 ** _Yasu: Because you don't own us or Ghost Hunt! :D_**

 ** _AmyNChan: -.-;_**

Children. Small specimens of the human species that had a tendency to ask more questions than necessary, have curiosity that attracted more danger than comfort, wail at unspeakably high decibels, and cling to any sort of comfort they could manage—real or imaginary.

"Don't worry! Nothing bad can happen while daddy's here!"

Lie.

A lie that had been grasped with the tightest of holds, and then ripped away suddenly. A child sat and blinked, looking for another comfort. That comfort presented itself quickly.

"Hush… Mommy loves you, don't cry. Mommy's going to take care of you."

Lie.

Small and pudgy hands had stung for months after this comfort had been stolen. Wailing sobs racked the child's body amidst a search for yet another comfort. Anything.

"Come home with me. I'll take care of you."

Lie.

That person could not help now, could not provide comfort. The child struggled to be a comfort in and of itself. To do things alone so that way the comfort she sought would not be ripped away.

"Do you want to work part-time at my office?"

An offer which was already ensnared with lies.

A job that quickly became her comfort.

And when it was ripped away once more…

She cried like the child that she had always been.

 _ **AmyNChan: Not the best, but that was the Children prompt!**_

 _ **Mai: Please read and review!**_


	10. Angst-2-Blood

_**AmyNChan: I'm having too much fun with this... XD**_

 _ **Ayako: Shoo! Go to class!**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Meep! *flees***_

 _ **Ayako: She doesn't own Ghost Hunt... she's so scatterbrained.**_

Blood. The fluid-like substance that carried oxygen throughout the human body. Children need 0.6 gallons to survive. Adults require 1.2 at the minimum. It carries oxygen to various parts of the body, exchanging the fresh air for the carbon dioxide. Veins and arteries carry this precious substance everywhere it needs to go.

"When are you going to get serious about your job?"

Generous souls take a pint of their blood at a time and spread it amongst those who require it. Some individuals have been known to donate eight galleons or more, though most prefer to keep the red wetness inside their bodies.

"Words can't begin to describe how disappointed we are in you."

Blood carries hormones to and from specific points in the body. It starts numerous chemical reactions simply by being the mode of transport. From the brain to the lungs to the muscles which are needed to move. Blood makes sure that what is needed to provide movement, thought, and reactions gets where it is needed to go.

"Why are you so selfish? My heart can't take your rebellion any longer!"

The heart. A pumping organ consisting of four chambers. Blood flows in and out of the heart on a regular basis, gaining its own rejuvenation there. It is because of the heart that the blood can keep flowing and keep doing its job.

"Cast away this frivolous make believe and get a real job! You're needed here!"

And yet…

"Don't you understand?"

Somehow…

"You would choose those fairy tales over your own blood?"

Her parents found it perfectly acceptable to utter such nonsense. Blood remained inside the body. It was a mode of transport for important hormones as well as waste. It required a heart to keep moving and keep doing its job.

Never, in all the years she had worked with the bodily fluid, had she known it to be a singular tie between family.

"Well, what have you to say for yourself? We are giving you one last chance."

Ayako Matsuzaki stared her father in the face. A practiced doctor and learned man. She cast her glance to her mother. Also an accomplished physician and intelligent woman. She squared her shoulders and picked up her bag.

"I say you should actually do your research on blood before you start telling me that it ties us together," Ayako said. "Genetics tie us together, a sense of family and duty should have pulled us together. But you just want me to abandon everything I care about because of your definition of blood.

"It's not happening."

With that, she turned her back. Turned it on their so-called 'blood' and their love that could only go as far as what she chose to do with her life.

That was fine. She knew what blood truly was.

 _ **Ayako: Since she's gone, I'll say it here. Read and review and stuff.**_


	11. Angst-3-I could never

_**AmyNChan: Yay! Writing challenge!**_

 _ **Mai: The prompt is "I could never.."**_

 _ **AmyNChan: And I'm writing in first person! yay! *^_^* I don't own Ghost Hunt!**_

"I can't."

"You have to."

"But, Naru—"

"If you don't, you know what will happen."

He doesn't have to say it like that. He really doesn't. I already know what's going to happen. I already know what I have to do.

I just can't believe he's asking it of me. Without even looking at me, he draws the curtains and turns on that light. I try to look away. But I can't.

"Take deep breaths."

Naru… please…

"Just listen to the sound of my voice."

My head… it feels light…

"Nn…"

"You're feeling light. Let it happen."

What was I thinking about? Everything's so fuzzy…

"You now have a job. As a paranormal investigator…"

That's right… my job… my boss.. N—

"You know many things about this job. You're fairly adept and a valuable asset to this team…"

What is this? I'm crying? Why…? Isn't it natural for me to be good at my job?

"You've met many people, kind people that you care about…"

Such kind people…

"…but they're going away…"

Are they? How sad…

"You will forget them…"

Will I? Must I?

"You will forget John…"

Kindness…

"Masako…"

Primness…

"Ayako…"

Nuturing…

"Bou-san…"

Protection…

"Yasuhara…"

Intelligence…

"Lin…"

Intense…

"Madoka…"

Sweet…

"Oliver…"

My heart…

"Eugene…"

My friend…

"They are gone from your memory. Your job is nothing more than a dream that you have forgotten…"

…what? Who…?

"You are a high school student…"

…yes, I am…

"You tell ghost stories, but you've been out of it for the past few years…"

That's right… I can't remember… I was out of it…

"You will go home…"

…home…

"…and resume your life. And you will never feel alone."

I…

The lights come on quickly and I have to shield my eyes. I shake my head. I feel kind of dizzy. What was I just doing? The last thing I remember…

"Where am I?" I ask, looking up. In front of me is a handsome young man with dark hair, but his eyes are so sad. I can't help but feel sad at the sight of those eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," the boy said curtly. He just brushed off my concern! How rude! "You should go home."

I would have shouted at him, but I don't even know him. Instead, I just glare, then I turn around and go home.

What a strange and sad man.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Yes I did."

"But now you'll be alone."

"I will be fine. You have no tether here, and your ability to communicate with me is waning."

"Noll…"

"I never could have imagined myself doing that, but I have done it and will do it again."

"Noll…"

"Move on, Gene. I'll see you on the other side."

 _ **AmyNChan: Now, if you really want to cry, go read Snav's. XD**_

 _ **Mai: You made me forget!**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Both of you had agreed it was best to get Gene to move on. It was a theory that hurt you both. The angst. XD**_

 _ **Mai: You're so mean...**_

 _ **AmyNChan: Please read and review~! *^_^***_


	12. Angst-4-In the rain

_**AmyNChan: Okay, so this is kind of a continuation of the last one. XD**_

 _ **Mai: I thought you said Snav's 'I could never' was after yours?**_

 _ **AmyNChan: I can adhere to that. After all, Naru's not in this one.**_

 _ **Mai: what?**_

 _ **AmyNChan: I don't own Ghost Hunt!**_

"Mai? Are you okay?" Michiru asked as they walked home from school. Her friend had been increasingly withdrawn ever since she had been let go three weeks ago. Her—handsome!—boss had said that she undergone some sort of traumatic event. To help her recover, they had to do some sort of intense hypnotism to bury the memories, which included them.

So, he pretty much told them not to breathe a word about her job to her if they valued her mental health and stability. Then he had asked them to help her get back into her old life and to take her back as their friend.

Sure, whatever.

"Maaai… earth to Mai!" Keiko said, flicking the brunette atop the head.

"Keiko!"

"What? She's not responding. I had to make sure she was alive and not a vegetable!"

Okay, so maybe her boss had said something about maybe becoming a vegetable. Keiko's fears were well-founded in Michiru's book. The girl cast a worried glance to their friend, who was now giving them an annoyed glare from underneath her umbrella.

"Would you guys stop calling me a vegetable? I'm standing right here, you know," she said. Michiru sighed. There was the normal Mai. She could get irritated by some of the oddest things, but she was such a loyal and kind friend on her good days—which were numerous.

"Well, you weren't responding," Keiko said. Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Be fair, you've been off for a while," Michiru agreed. Then, an idea hit her and her eyes lit up. "Mai! Have you found a boyfriend?"

"What? No! Come on, guys…"

Mai's reaction elicited a groan from both girls. Mai was so hopeless…

"But…"

Michiru perked back up at that word and she knew Keiko did to. They always loved "but"!

"…it's nothing."

"Oh, no, Mai!" Keiko warned coming to a complete stop.

"You can't leave us hanging there!" Michiru added, standing beside her.

Mai fidgeted a moment before somehow realizing that she would not win this one. She gave a sigh of defeat, leading to her friends' smirk of eternal victory. They waited oh-so-patiently for about a minute before Mai opened her mouth again.

"I had a dream…"

"About a boy?" Keiko asked, eyes alight. Michiru nodded her head, so keenly interested to get the details.

"Sort of…" Mai said, her face twisting into a frown. "I had a dream about adventures and danger and happiness, but I felt sad…"

"Sad…?" Michiru asked, not liking this. She did not like where this was going. "Hey, Mai, you don't have to—"

"He had such sad eyes…" Mai recalled. Keiko's eyes widened. She knew what was happening.

"Mai, don't—"

"They were always sad," she said, her words getting faster. "Blue eyes that were mad sometimes and sad sometimes, but this time they were the saddest…"

"Mai, please—"

But the girl had stopped listening to them. She dropped her umbrella and the wind carted it away. None of the girls made a move to retrieve it. Keiko stepped forward, hoping to get Mai to shake it off.

"Mai—"

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, sending Keiko back. Michiru went to defend her friend.

"What the heck, Mai?!" she yelled. "She's just trying to—"

"Shut up, shut up, shuttity up up up!" Mai yelled, clutching to her head. Michiru's eyes softened.

"Mai…"

"His eyes were so sad… and it hurts… why would he do that to me?"

"What did he do?" Keiko asked. Michiru wanted to slap a hand over her mouth, but also wanted to know. "Mai…"

"Those sad eyes…" Mai mourned, finally collapsing. She had spent so much energy attempting to regain the memories that had been forcefully suppressed.

And now she could only pass out in the rain as her two friends panicked.

 _ **AmyNChan: So, you can choose. Will she ever see those sad eyes again? Who knows? XD Thanks, Snav, for the inspiration!**_


	13. Angst-5-Terminal

**_AmyNChan: Okay, first things first! If this looks similar to Snavej's writing, then know there is a reason for that._**

 ** _Snavej: Yeah she's a total copycat_** ** _! LOL joking I told her to use it. She had a better idea than mine so I made her do the thing._** ** _I totally gave her permission to use my work to create a piece of Angst in the hope that our combined efforts would make you all cry_** ** _. She bullied me into agreeing to this by forcing me to listen to say something and now I'm crying_**

 ** _AmyNChan: Good! Ehehe! XD Neither of us own Ghost Hunt!_**

 ** _Snavej: Nope!_**

 _Dear Mai,_

 _I could never have predicted I would write something like this, but this is the only way I can reliably express what I want you to know._

 _I am not sure if you were aware of the level of my concern regarding my brother's condition. After you had shared his behavior a month ago, I have spent my personal time looking for a solution; a way - for want of a more scientific word - to force him to move on._

 _I have determined the solution, and written the beginnings of a research paper on the matter. I have left it on the desktop of my work computer under the title of 'Two halves of a whole' and request that if possible, you could write up the results as I will no longer be available to do so. Though you may require Lin or Madoka's assistance for the translation to English. I am sure they will oblige, given the circumstances._

 _I could never have said the things I will write now to you in person._

 _I have always considered you a valued member of the team. I have written a reference for you and passed it on to my superiors in England. Should the Japanese branch of SPR close in the near future, it should secure you a place on one of the teams at BSPR, should you wish to join them._

 _Before you begin to accuse me of not considering the rest of the team, I have passed on references for them too, though I do not believe they will require them as much as you might._

 _I hope you do not think it is too forward of me to say that I consider us friends, despite rarely meeting outside of work hours._

 _I once said that if people really knew what death was that no one would commit suicide. Strange how my words come back to haunt me now._

 _And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Taniyama Mai, I—_

 _Mai, I—_

 _I can't say it. Can't even write it. What a prideful fool I am._

 _I wish you well for your life. Do not waste it._

 _Naru._

Her hands trembled as she cast the silly piece of paper aside. There was no way this was happening. He was just late to the terminal and she wanted to check in on him… Lin had been with Madoka and had given her the address.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Naru… this isn't right… wake up!"

She did not care that her surroundings were in shambles. Could not look at how messy and out of place everything and broken around her was, like a hurricane or typhoon had hit. The only important was this man in this room who was no longer breathing. Her hands clung uselessly to the front of his shirt, petrified at how chilly his skin had become.

"Naru… Naru!"

She shook him. Slapped his face. Her eyes filled with water. How could he…?

How could he just leave them all behind?

How could he leave her behind?

How could he…?

"Bastard!"

* * *

"This was how it was found?"

"Yeah. Nothing's been moved since this afternoon."

"And the people who found it?"

"The woman is in a lot of grief. The man is attempting to console her."

"What a thing to walk on…"

"As I understand it, they were close with the victims."

A sigh. "Well, let's get this over with."

 ** _AmyNChan: Ehee… I hope you guys enjoyed that! Special thanks to Snav for letting me use the suicide note and giving me the idea! *^_^* Please read and review!_**


End file.
